


Iron Men, Male Strippers

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushworthy, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Steamy, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it odd how Tony Stark seems to have his hands in everything? That also seemed to include lady's and gentlemen's clubs. They were open on different nights, of course, so he could be at both. He wasn't interested in the guys, obviously, but he knew that the women that decided to show up for the strippers would have an itch he could scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: Steve seems OoC, but please read to the very end to know that he isn't. I know he would never do this but there is something behind it so PLEASE read to the end before commenting**

Isn't it odd how Tony Stark seems to have his hands in everything? That also seemed to include lady's and gentlemen's clubs. They were open on different nights, of course, so he could be at both. He wasn't interested in the guys, obviously, but he knew that the women that decided to show up for the strippers would have an itch he could scratch.

That was where you were on Tuesday night, at the 'Iron Men.' You had been in there before, but a close friend that spent some time there (every night it was opened) had told you of a surprise that Stark had planned.

You didn't want to go at first, but she talked you into it, eventually, saying, "I'll never ask you again if you don't enjoy it this time. We both know Stark always throws the best surprises."

So there you were, waiting on a 'big surprise' as your friend went backstage to talk to some of the strippers. For some reason, you got the feeling she was making plans for herself for after the show. With a sigh, you sipped your mudslide and waited for the show to begin. 

The lights dimmed and all the women around you whooped and hollered, sitting down in the closest chairs. Your friend made it back just in time to pull you up to the front where she had her usual place.

A spotlight appeared over a man in a gold and red suit with black glasses who you assumed would be Stark. "How are you ladies tonight?" Tony only smiled as the crowd of women cheered. "I promised you a surprise last time we were here, and now you get to see it, but not until the end. Enjoy my show."

You sat through each act, slightly enjoying yourself, but not to the extent of everyone else. These men just weren't your type, all of them seemed to resemble the tall, dark, and handsome persona which made you think Stark did that on purpose. Sure, he wouldn't dance, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try to find guys that held some of his attributes.

Tony came back on stage, giving a couple of claps, but only as a playful gesture. "Now, the big surprise. I know you wish it was me, but sadly, it isn't. Instead, I have someone else that is a lower member of mine of the Avengers. We all know I pretty much run that team, so here with us tonight is none other than Captain America himself!"

All the women cheered, excluding you, screaming in delight as a short haired blond strode out with nothing on but red boots and an American flag thong. His eyes were a weird sort of blue, almost glowing as he stood their confidently, waiting for the music to start.

Captain America piqued your interest as you ravaged his body with your eyes. This is the type of man you were in to and it was definitely a surprise. You couldn't keep your eyes off of him as he rolled his hips and humped the stage.

You gulped as he held out his hand to you, and all you could do was accept the invitation. Now it wasn't the floor his pelvis thrusted against, but you. You were now his plaything and you loved it. The Captain's hands roamed your body as he grinded against you, causing you to blush profusely. 

~While Steve was on stage~

"Who knew your mind control could come in handy, Loki," Stark said, a recording device in hand.

Loki laughed, leaning against the wall. "Well, I AM the god of mischief."


	2. Chapter 2

You were at work, the morning after that wonderful performance from Captain America. You were almost late for work since you didn't sleep well, too busy fantasizing about a certain blond. Handing the coffee to the customer, you waited for the next customer to step up.

Your day was like this the whole time, until you were able to clock out. You took off the apron with the emblem of the shop before going into the rest room and changing. With the uniform in a bag and the apron hanging beside the clock, you left the coffee world behind.

Your small apartment wasn't very far as you walked home, the only sounds being your shoes and the buzzing of the street lamps. It was quiet, but not the scary type, for once it was the calming type. With a sigh, your mind wandered back to the man of last evening.

The apartment was dark, the only light was coming from the street lamp which left shadows of objects everywhere. You flicked the light on, dropping your bag beside the door. The door clicked shut and you locked it before hopping as you held your foot to get your shoe off. The next one came off before you threw it down and plopped yourself down on the couch.

A knock was heard at the door and with confusion. you looked through the peephole before unlocking the door and opening it.

The man that had knocked had caught your eye before with his nicely trimmed blond hair and his blue eyes. Captain America knew where you lived!

"H-hi," you said, hoping to not make a fool of yourself.

"Hi, um, I'm Ca-, I mean, Steve Rogers. I was wondering if I could come in for a minute or two?"

With a nod, you opened the door wide enough to let the muscular hunk into your small place. "What can I do for you, Captain Rogers?"

You watched as he paced, his head almost hitting your ceiling. "I came over here because I wanted to apologize for last night. One of my 'friends,' I guess I can say, slipped something into my drink. I didn't realize what I had done until this morning when the so-called-friend showed the video. I am so sorry about that, it isn't something I've ever done before." When Steve finished, he sat down on the couch, waiting for a response.

An idea popped into your head before you walked towards him like he was your prey. You crawled the couch, looking at him all the while. "Oh, I didn't mind, in fact, I think I'd have to say I enjoyed it."

Steve was now on his back with you straddling him, your face a mere couple of inches from his. Rogers' face was full of shock, not sure what was going on or if he should stop you. "W- what are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm showing you my appreciation," you said before your lips claimed his. Your hands were on his chest as you kissed him hungrily, not caring that he wasn't kissing back.

All of a sudden, Steve seemed to warm up to you as his hands were on your hips and his tongue was fighting for dominance. You let him have control and he flipped you to where he hovered above you, a dark glint to his blue eyes. Steve's sweet mouth captured yours again, his hands running along your sides. 

A moan of his name escaped your lips as he kissed and nipped along your neck and your shoulder. His hands went beneath your shirt as they moved upwards to-

You jolted awake, breathing heavily as sweat gleamed on your forehead. With a deep and depressing sigh, you realized it was just a dream before you finally got up from the couch and started heading down the hall.

That is, until you head a knock at the front door.


End file.
